Music Is My Hero
by Verbophobic
Summary: Nothing to do with Music. A dedicated story to well, look at the title ; Avery is well...i cant explaine it without giving it away. read chapter one and think of it as the summary Se/Oc M for lemons later INDEFINANT HIATUS
1. The Wallet

Orange hair didn't stand out much against the sand in the desert. It was more the girls skin and clothes that did. The girl had green cargo pants, a black tank top, and a black trench coat on with heavy combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Her pale complexion deeply contrasted with everything around her. In this climate and under the Egyptian sun she should have started to become darker by now. A sigh left her and she looked to the cloudless sky. There was nothing but the sun up there. No birds, clouds or even those random jets. Sitting down she removed her shoes gloves and trench coat. Then after taking her wallet out of her back pocket she laid down and spread her arms out to the side and stared at the blue sky. A lullaby she once heard entered her mind. It was about a serpent and a child. _"Lost and alone I wander. Fear and pain I come upon. Save me, anyone. Save me. I see my savior. Long and thing. He slithers up. As he disappears I cry 'why?' as he goes I fall. My eyes close. I can feel as his body covers mine. When his teeth sink into my skin. The burning leaves. The pain leaves. AS I die I thank him. As I die..."_34 her eyes snapped open as she heard engines approach. Jumping up she grabbed her stuff and quickly ran away from where the sound came from.

Twenty feet away she knew it was useless and did the only thing she could. She started to turn to sand. When she stumbled her concentration was lost and then she fled without her fallen stuff. Her shoes, gloves, wallet, and coat fell to the ground in a pile but it wasn't there for long. The sand around the clothes began to burry the pile. Jeeps pulled up to the spot and a man in all black jumped out and grabbed what he could. The gloves and shoes were lost to the sand, along with the coat. Unfortunately the wallet held no evidence of who the girl is, or was. There was a fifty dollar bill, several singles, and change. Putting it all back in the wallet the man in black jumped back into the jeep and him team and himself headed back to their base, the Pit.

This presented a big problem. The girl had been wandering this desert for days, always disappearing before any of the Joes had a chance to help her get back to civilization. She had to be hungry and dehydrated by now, if not near dead. And she could have seen something important about the base. They needed to get her before she died or worse, Cobra catches her. When they got back to the base they informed Hawk of not being able to get her but that they had gotten her wallet. He found it funny that all they could get was the girls' wallet which had no type of id in it but then he became serious. After dismissing his Alpha Team Hawk put the missing girl's wallet into a drawer of his desk so that once they do catcher her they may return it to her. Although he did wonder how she ran off without noticing her wallet was gone. Or better yet why she ran off without her without it if she had noticed.

Hawk locked his desk then headed out locking his office door behind himself. When he turned too fast his nearly fell, there was a pile of sand under him. He walked off to find someone to clean that mess up. Although he did wonder how it got there he didn't really give it too much thought. Figured that it was just a prank by either Duke or Ripcord. He sure as hell didn't think that it was the girl, he didn't think that she had entered the base to get her missing wallet in the form of sand. And as he walked away he never looked back. Because if he had he would have seen that pile of sand slowly move and go under his door.

The unknown girl had gotten into the base when the hatch had opened and a jet had started to land. She had been right at the edge and then she fell forward in the process of falling forward her body and clothes had become sand and when the people that had been in the air craft looked around they saw no girl. Quickly they all pushed it off as a shared hallucination and went on their way. As soon as all of her sand was about to touch the floor the girl had taken her normal form again. Staying in the shadows it was easy to get around, and anytime someone thought they had seen her they would go over and only find a pile of sand. Quickly she found a vent on the ground. She turned into her sand and moved quickly through it. Soon she found where her wallet was, she needed it so badly because, being the idiot she was, it held all of her money. Not much in all but for her it was enough. In a pile of sand she waited outside of the door until the man left.

As soon as she was inside of the office she immediately tried the desk. Locked. Reaching into a pocket of hers she pulled out a hand full of sand. Controlling it she made it go into the lock and when she heard it click she returned the sand to the pocket. She could have easily used her own hand and made a finger into a key, but she had never liked to do that. She opened drawer after drawer until there was only one left. She had been just about to open it when the doors lock came undone. A soft curse left her lips and by the time the door was opened all of her sand had made it into the locked safe. "I know Snake Eyes. But we have checked it over and over, there is nothing about the wallet that we don't know." She easily heard the man, or possibly men, go over to the desk. Then the cocking of a gun was oh so loud in her ears. "I had locked this desk. I'm positive of it."

Controlling sand again the girl send some of it out of the safe. It went up to the ceiling and turning into a ball then its color changed. The girl held to fingers to her closed left eye and the ball outside became white with a jade iris and black pupal. From the makeshift eye, or her third eye as the technique was called, she watched as the men search the entire office. The man in black moved his hands in a way the girl didn't understand. "I know Snake Eyes. I believe she is still here also. Otherwise her wallet would be gone." The man, Snake Eyes, looked around the office once more then he paused looking right at the safe. Keeping the eye out in the open Avery used her sand in a way different than before. She used it and teleported to behind the open door where they wouldn't see her. "I'll open it be ready."

The man opened it and Snake Eyes had his gun at the ready. "What the?" Hawk reached in and pulled out a handful of sand. A little side effect of teleporting was that the excess sand that had twirled around her to make to portal stayed behind. "Now that I think about it, there had been a pile of sand in front of my office when I left." The men raced from the room and the girl groaned. She took ran from the office and followed at a safe distance, she used her third eye to watch her back just incase anyone was following them. When her third eye caught sight of someone she turned into sand again and spread it all out so it wasn't noticeable. Then she used the eye to follow the men. As soon as she was sure that no one was around she went into the vents and followed the men, always making the eye watch them. And soon she stopped following them and just let her third eye do that.

It was several hours before they gave up and she quickly went to where they were, staying in the vents the whole time. "You watch this." The man handed her wallet to Snake Eyes. "We will try to go out to the desert tomorrow to find her. If she really wants this back it will be the key." Then the two split up and she followed the ninja man, Snake Eyes. He went into a room and she made her eye become sand, enter, then become the eye once more. She quietly left the vent and in her sand form still entered the room and spread out to far to be noticeable. She made her eyes become sand and even though she was sand she watched him. Somethings about her ability's confused her but she didn't try to figure them out, she feared the loss of them. He entered the bathroom and discarded the wallet on the bed.

The fact that her goal was just so close made her forsake anything she had learned and became human again. Quietly she made her way over to the bed and as soon as she had the wallet in her hands she felt the cool bit of a steel bald against her neck. The man gabbed her hands and cuffed them behind her back. When he finished that he put his blade away and took her wallet from her hands. "No! Hey! I went through hell to get that back. Come on man." Snake Eyes ignored her and put it in his own pocket. He knew that she wouldn't leave unless she had the wallet and so he had no problem turning his back to her and going to the mini-fridge. The man took out a bottle of water and opened it. When he got to her he offered it to her. "I would love to but you locked me up." It didn't matter to him. He held the bottle to her lips and tilted it so that she could drink. When she was half way through the bottle he took it back.

He set the bottle down on the bedside table then walked to a book shelf and grabbed paper and a pen. When he turned around the girl was sitting on the bed with one hand free and finishing the water. She set the empty bottle down then put her hand back behind her back. As soon as he was at her side he looked behind her and both hands were in the cuffs. He put the note pad on her lap and returned to the fridge and got two more bottles of water out. Setting them on the bed he reached behind her and uncuffed her. It would be no use if she could easily escape them. Immediately she grabbed a bottle and opened it. Just as it was inches away she looked at him for permission, when he nodded she quickly started to drink. Within moments it was nearly empty. "Avery. Avery Godfrey." She pointed to his question on the paper asking her name. "When can I go?"

Snake Eyes shook his head and wrote another question. "Uh, I don't really know. It's not an easy thing to explain. I was up there then I was falling and then was in here, ya know?" He looked at her then asked how she got into the office and his safe. Also how she got out of the safe. "The office was the same as before. The safe entering it the same. Exiting it well I was there then I wasn't. Can I have my wallet?" She finished the water and set it next to the other one. When she opened the third one she took small sips.

When he wrote on the paper she groaned. He told her his name and that she couldn't leave until the General said so. "But why cant I have my wallet?" Because he was wearing a cloth mask Avery could see an eyebrow of his raise. And that he knew her plan was that as soon as she got the wallet to leave. She could have left before with the wallet but she never let others know what she could do. She had made that mistake once a long time ago. And now her mother was in the states where the two used to live, and Avery here in Egypt where she had been abandoned. "Fine." Avery grumbled. "Let's go meet this _Hawk_ character."


	2. Ramblings of A Mad Woman Are True

**I forgot to do an Authors note last on whoops. Lol. how many Se/Oc story's is this that I am working on? 6 I think. Ho shit. Lmao I fail I think lol. Chapter eighteen of this series. Now do you understand why I get them as close in number as possible? I have stories that are 2ch, 4ch, 15ch, 2ch, 18ch, and 15ch. I'm going to die because of my OCD, and because I have hell remembering which chapter number is for which story. Also don't forget that the poll for Medic Symbol is up. **

Avery followed Snake Eyes to where she would meet Hawk. She had a plan. Pretend to know nothing, get her wallet, then disappear. Turning into sand, teleporting, or moving as sand, it all came naturally to Avery. Being in the desert for several months had made it so. At first she had trouble even lifting sand but after thinking she was going to die of thirst she had easily turned fully into sand and traveled to the closest village and got something to drink. And from there she had started to practice using her 'powers'. To call them powers didn't seem right. It wasn't a power but more of an ability. Of course she didn't know all of her abilities but she knew what she needed to to survive. Like the third eye, she had only just started to learn how to do that and today was the first time she had actually used it.

Her thoughts were changed from her abilities to the man that was now standing in front of her. He seemed to be around his late thirties or early forties. And he held a striking resemblance to a picture of a man Avery's mother had claimed to be Avery's father. Avery couldn't remember the man's name from the picture but she could remember her mother said that he had become a general. "I am General Hawk. And who would you be girl?"

"I am Avery Spartin Godfrey. Twenty years...in a month or two." Her last name made the man look at her in shock. Avery didn't know why but it seemed that he he recognized the name 'Godfrey'. It was entirely possible, now that Avery thought about it, that he was indeed the man from the picture. If only she could remember the name of the man. She wanted to ask him what his name was because if she heard the man's name from the picture she would recognize it. But instead she stayed right where she was and didn't move or speak another word.

"Do you know a Sara Godfrey?" Avery nodded and looked at the ground. All she could think was that she wished she didn't know her mother. Not after she had abandoned her here when she had turned seventeen. It had been close to three years that Avery had been left to fend for herself in the dangerous rays of the deserts sun. "Dial her number." He handed a cell phone to Avery. Slowly Avery punched the numbers and on the third ring Sara picked up. Her voice rung in Avery's ears and she wanted to cry out. But instead she passed the phone to General Hawk. "Sara Godfrey, this is a General Clayton M. Abernathy." A moment of silence then he continued. "You have a daughter correct?" Only a second passed and using the sand Avery heard her mother say correct. "What happened to her?"

"I-I did a horrible thing. I have regretted it every day for the past three years. She, she is dead some where in an Egyptian desert. Three years ago I found out something about her and left her there in fear. And I know that no matter how hard I wish it wasn't true, I killed my own daughter by leaving her in that barren place. I killed your daughter Clay." Hawk was silent as he took in the words that Sara had said. He had a child that was standing right in front of him. A child that the woman he once loved had left to die in a desert. She sounded sincere about regretting it so he had to tell her the truth.

"Sara, Avery is not dead." Hawk told Sara and Avery listened closely for her words. Avery could hear her mother crying out in what sounded to be a happy way. "She is standing right in front of me, having broken into this government base and all." Avery wanted to defend herself, to say that she had to but that wasn't true. She could have easily stayed above ground and waited for them to come and find her but she had been impatient and didn't wait the few hours it would have taken for them to find her. Not even that and now she was stuck here like a lamb to the slaughter, forced to listen to what she didn't want to. All Avery wanted was her wallet and to go to her home. A hut made out of sand that she had built. There was noting but furniture made out of sand in there and a few stolen necessities. Like blankets and some clothes. "I think I'll keep her hear if you don't mind Sara. It seems like I have someone to get to know." He hung up the phone without letting Sara reply. "Well, Avery Godfrey, it seems that you have a few things to explain. Shall we speak now or tomorrow?"

"I was hoping to be gone by tomorrow." She said hopefully. But when Hawk shook his head she sighed. So her plan had been completely destroyed, that just meant that she needed a new one. Avery pretended to think about his offer. But in truth she was using the sand to get her wallet out of Snake Eyes' pocket. As soon as she finished that she hid the wallet under his desk and nodded. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"No, go ahead." And hawk pointed to a door within his office and mentally she groaned. There went that plan. But a new one formed a new one. While in the bathroom she made the sand that had been in the safe wrap around the wallet and teleport it into the bathroom. She grinned as she grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She was curious about what Hawk had to say but that would be the wrong move. So instead she used the sand and teleported into the desert. From there she turned into sand and flew threw the desert. It wasn't really flying but the sand that consisted of her wasn't touching the ground it was about two or three feet above it. And Avery only became human again when she was inside of her home.

Back in the base Hawk knocked on the door and when she didn't answer Snake Eyes checked his pockets. The wallet was gone. She was an expert pickpocket if she had gotten it away from Snake Eyes without his notice. Just then Hawk opened the bathroom door and found no girl, just a small pile of sand like the one that had been in his safe. "Tell breaker to search all video feed of the past ten minutes and find anything about where she is or how she got out." Snake Eyes left the room to find Breaker and relay his message.

When Breaker finished going through the feed he rewound it all and went through it again. Just when he was about to go through it a third time Hawk walking arguing with someone on the phone. "I'm having my Alpha Team come and get your right now. No, no Sara. You listen to me. They will either take you willingly or by force. It is your choice. Well fuck you too." Angrily he hung up. "Anything from the video?" Breaker shook his head no. "Get ready cause I'm sending you two to retrieve Miss. Godfrey the elder." Meaning that they were indeed going to get Sara Godfrey and bring her back here.

Soon the two that had been in the control center, meaning Breaker and Snake Eyes, were in a jet headed to Florida to retrieve Sara. The flight was long and when they got to their destination they found the woman waiting outside sitting on her stares with a backpack right next to her. She grabbed her bag and followed the two back to the jet. Not a single word left the thirty-seven year-old woman the entire time she was in the presence on the two men. And as soon as she got off of the jet she walked up to Hawk and slapped. "I did deserve that. Truly. Just as you deserve to be beaten, but no. That doesn't matter right now." Hawk rubbed his reddened cheek. "What does matter is what you can tell me about Avery." Breaker left to go back and try to find what he had missed in the videos while Snake Eyes stayed near Hawk to hear what Sara had to say about Avery.

"It, I never meant it to happen. But when I found out what she could do I got scared. I knew that when she had been a kid she had been really good with sand stuff and at times would just disappear then reappear somewhere else. I had always thought that she had silently walked off while I wasn't looking. Or that her being crafty with sand was just that." Sara took a breath then looked over at Hawk instead of staring at the floor. "But when we came to Egypt for a trip. I learned the truth. I had thought that she was a freak, no a monster. But I was so wrong." Looking back a the ground Sara didn't say another word and Hawk wanted to know what had happened. What about Avery had been so different that Sara had just abandoned her in the middle of the bloody desert to die?

"Sara." Hawk said to get her attention. "What happened? What did Avery do?" He watched her reaction. It seemed that once again Sara started to hate her own child. That she was starting to not regret abandoning her in the desert. "What was so bad you left that seventeen year-old to die alone in the desert?"

"I left that demon right where it belonged." The thing about Sara was she was a schizophrenic. And only now did Hawk start to realize it. "That demon of sand should have died in her element. That is why I left her. She is sand. Not human, but a sand demon. She never wandered when she had been a child, she had turned to sand and returned be hind me. Or she used that freak power of hers to build and shape the sand into what she had wanted." Sara went off into a violent rant and was becoming dangerous to herself. Hawk had doc called in and once Sara was sedated they put her in the hospital wing.

"Well, if what she said of Avery is true, we now know how she got in and out. And where all that damned sand came from." Hawk said to Snake Eyes but got a reply from a very different person.

"I can't believe you believe the ramblings of a mad woman." Avery had walked right into the base again, but this time she had a duffle bag full of stuff. "The real truth is that I ran away. She had started to call me a demon and I became afraid of my own mother. So I started live here and well you have very big ventilation shafts." Avery dared them to question her. They would have had her story not seemed more believable than Sara's. And if Sara's was true then Avery was still telling the truth. She never mentioned not being able to control sand. "I decided to take you up on the offer of staying here. Just had to get some clothes from home." She lifted the bag as proof.


	3. I Have A Shell, Literally

**Ok so instead of trying to get this to chapter 19 I'm making all my current ones, except the two that are high up, around chapter three ;) Also I apologize for being sick and incapable of writing anything for the past few days.**

"Because there aren't any ready rooms besides the one in Alpha Team's wing, you will be staying there. Snake Eyes show her to the room across from yours. And tomorrow we will test your strength and see what you can do." Hawk said and he turned his back to her. When he started to walk the other way she laughed.

"Sir, I'm nineteen almost twenty and have been alone in a desert for the past several years. What _could_ I know?" Again she laughed but she had found this so much more funny that she had nearly doubled over. "I'm sorry but really? Where is your common sense?" She wasn't trying to anger the general but she had. And as a result he threw something at her. Avery wasn't sure what it was, but all she knew was that half of her face was cracked. "Aw come on. I was just messing with you." Sand that had fallen from when the objet had hit her with enough force to make it crack and fall into a pile on the floor started to climb into her pant leg while her face became flat and smooth once more.

"I thought you said you couldn't do that." A new man who Avery hadn't noticed be fore said. And she lifted an eyebrow at him. It was questioning what he was asking. "You called hawk out on 'believing the ramblings of a mad woman.' I think that is your exact quote." The man wasn't bad looking with a scar under his eye that fit him perfectly.

"Yes I did say that. But did I say that she was lying? Did I say that I couldn't do what she claimed? No, I only told him what had happened to make me live in the desert. That is all he needed to know at that point." Avery squatted down and opened her bag up. She reached in and tossed a tape to the man. "That is the video of the day that she left me in the hotel, when she returned with something and started to call me a demon. And when I was first in the desert. It took my several hours to find this when I lost it out there."

Standing up again Avery looked expectantly at Snake Eyes and he knew what she wanted. But he shook his head no and stayed where he was, he wanted to watch the video to see the truth. Sighing Avery headed to the hall she had come through when Snake Eyes had lead her to Hawk. As soon as she was out of sight she turned to sand with her bag and went into the vents, she knew how to get to his room from there. When she entered his room she exited as sand under the door and went into what she had presumed would be her room. It wasn't a bad room in her mind but it wasn't homey. She had become accustomed to having everything made of sand.

But when she laid on the bed she thought that she could become accustomed to it. Her eyes drifted shut for what felt like only a moment before someone entered the room. She was still asleep but the sand that made up her bag and was in the bag woke and started to move around as quietly and as deadly as any serpent. The person that had entered was no friend and the sand had a mind of it's own at the moment. When it's master slept, rested, or just needed an extra hand the sand became it's own entity. Of course it used her power to do so and couldn't make it without her but it was still an entity with it's own mind. The man who had entered was know as a Viper, a super human created by the evil organization called Cobra. Lifting his gun was the last mistake he made. The sand went in for the kill. It coiled around the man and he could do nothing.

Once he was fully covered, the sand constricted itself around him and squeezed until his body could no longer take the pressure and he exploded. What woke Avery was the warm liquid that had splattered on her face. When she got up she saw the pool of liquid on the ground and drops that had flown all round. "You just had to do it that way didn't you?" She dryly asked the sand. Of course she knew she wouldn't get an answer but she couldn't help but ask. Getting up she entered the bathroom and grabbed a bucket and filled it with soap and water. Then she got a sponge and a second, currently empty bucket. By the time she finished cleaning near to all of the man's blood she had gone through several blood filled buckets and had to get clean water twice as many times.

Her door flew open and there stood Hawk with Snake Eyes and the other man. "You need- is that blood?" Aver reached up and felt her cheek where Hawk had pointed. And sure enough she had forgotten that she had blood on her face. Thinking for a moment she shrugged. Then to her sand she made it reform the man that had attacked in the night. Immediately Everyone at her door raised their guns and pointed it at him.

"That's the guy that I just finished cleaning up." Then with a wave of her hand the man collapsed into a pile of sand which twisted and moved almost as if it were dancing. When it finished it was close to looking like a pear, except giant and nearly the size of her. She grabbed what had looked like a belt and wrapped it around the gourd then put it over her shoulder and the thing rested sideways on her back. "I'll be right back." Sand started to swirl around her and the next thing they knew all that was left was a small pile of sand. But moments later Avery was back again. "So, what's going on?"


	4. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT Check out the poll on my profile. It will be up for one to two months depending on the results. IMPORTANT

Just a little update on some stuff. I missed the HSPA, the big test that I was study for so hard that I fell behind on the stories.

I broke my ankle in two places.

Broke my pinkey toe.

Had surgery. A steal plate was put into my ankle. And the pills I got for pain keep knocking me out.

Uh what else...Oh I have to be home schooled because I cant make it through my school with a broken ankle and all.

So yeah, no updates have happened for a while, none will. But I need you to vote on this poll. Thank you for your support and participation.


	5. Results

Ok so the poll results are in.

In first place was No Names 2 with six votes at thirty one percent

Second place and tied with four votes at twenty one percent is Music Is My Hero and Training Rooms

Third was Medic Symbol with three votes hitting fifteen percent

And last place was No Names 1 and a half.

In a bit I will have written and posted chapter whatever of No Names 2. I would like to thank all nineteen of you that voted. Enjoy when I post the chapter.


End file.
